I've alway loved you
by Anime-rocks-and-you-know-it
Summary: KibaxHina. NaruxSaku. hinata trys to spilit naru and saku up. Everyone turns against hinata except the guy who has been there all along. Warning: OOCness, slight Sakura bashing.
1. Naruto's girlfriend

**I've always loved you**

**By Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it**

**KibaxHina story YaY**

**If u don't like the pairing then don't read**

**This is in the actual Naruto series so they're all 12. Also, forget Sasuke exists coz he doesn't in this ******** Sorry Sasuke fans. I do like Sasuke though but the story wouldn't work if he was alive. Honest! I'm a Sasuke fan to! **

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Naruto T.T**

**Chapter1- Naruto's girlfriend**

Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga were standing in the middle of the training fields throwing kunai at each other out of sheer boredom when a certain blond haired ninja came running up. "Hey guys guess what?" he shouted

"What is it N-N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered,

"Well it's the greatest thing that could ever happen!"

"You're leaving the village!" Kiba said sarcastically

"Ha, ha very funny, but no!" "Sakura has finally agreed to go out with me!" Hinata smiled while inside she was cumbering away because now she knew that she would never get the boy she wanted if he was going out with the pretty Sakura Haruno. Kiba just stood their putting on a shocked look

"So you finally got a girl! Let's see how long it lasts, I'm guessing a day!" the brown haired ninja said, trying to test Naruto limits.

"Yeah Kiba well at least I've got a girlfriend!" Kiba just pulled a face at the fact he had been done over by Naruto.

"Anyways I've got to go rub it in Shikamaru's face now, laters!" and with that Naruto was gone. Hinata sat down and sighed; Kiba saw this and sat down next to her.

"That loser thinks he's all high and mighty just because he got **ONE **date with **ONE** girl," At this Hinata smiled, after all Sakura's probably only going out with him this once so Naruto will stop asking her. The shy Hyuga girl got up and walked over to the other end of the field and started to throw kunai at Kiba.

"Hey Hinata are you trying to kill me!?!" he screamed while rolling out the way of the attack

"Oh s-s-sorry Kiba! I didn't mean to! Please let me help you!" she said apologetically while running over to give him a hand. He just smiled and said she was getting better with her aim and that if he wasn't a high and amazing ninja he would have been hit. Hinata took that as a complement but kept on apologising for the unexpected attack, while Kiba just grinned.

The next day the whole of Team8 were outside Ichi Raku ramen waiting for their sensei, Kureni, to appear when Naruto walked out holding hands with Sakura who was laughing. Hinata could feel her eyes filling up with tears; Sakura was actually having a good time with him! Shino sensed this, being the creepy guy he is, and told Kiba who took Hinata's hand and pulled her away from everyone.

"Hinata what's wrong?" he asked in a very caring way  
"N-N-Nothing." She stammered holding back tears, just then Kureni appeared "Oh look Kureni sensei is here lets go!" she said trying to change the subject Kiba just nodded but he knew something was bothering her.

On the mission, which was pulling weeds, Hinata fell flat on her face and began to cry. The lil doggie boy came running to her; Kureni was about to see what was going on when Shino stopped her. "Let Kiba help her," he had said as Kureni stood there shocked as her own student told her what to do! What Nerve! But being Shino, he knew what he was doing. Meanwhile, Hinata had confessed to her friend about her feelings for Naruto and how she wanted him really badly. "Well I always knew he would find a girl who actually did like him!" Kiba smirked, but while smirking he was kind of bummed. Secretly, he had always like Hinata a bit more than just a friend but not enough to say anything, it was just a very small crush, very very small crush, lets make it a microscopic crush. Kiba gave his very wise advice evolving beating the crud out of Naruto for breaking her heart and totally humiliating Sakura. Hinata just gave him a weird kind of stare. "Joke!" he shouted in a fit of laughter, "Wow Hinata can be too serious sometimes!" he thought, maybe that was one of the reasons for his amazingly small crush on her.

Kureni came over to find Kiba giving off a maniac laugh while Hinata was looking at him strangely. "Hinata are you ok?" she asked feeling a bit concerned "Or are you just a little shaken up by the fact Kiba is laughing at one of his lame jokes again," she laughed at her little own joke while Kiba scowled and gave his teacher a dirty look. His jokes weren't that lame were they? Hinata told her black haired teacher she was fine and that she had tripped and Kiba was just checking if she was ok. Kureni nodded and walked back to where she had been sitting, Akamaru jumped off his owners head and ran up next to her. She and Akamaru exchanged glances then blinked.

That night in the Hyuga household, Hinata was thinking about 'Kiba's wise advice' maybe it was wise, except the part about beating the crud out of Naruto. Maybe just maybe she could split them up and get the man, well boy, she wanted!

Yes, that is what she would do, yes.

**It's a little strange especially the last few paragraphs but pls read nd review!**

**Thank you!**

**Next Chapter: Hinata's character changes from shy to confident. WoW! What she'll do to get her man. **


	2. The talk'

**I've always loved you**

**By Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it**

**Anyways, thx for the reviews **

**Soz it took so long.**

**Oh yeah I wanna give Shino the tude!**

**Ermm, I wasn't sure how to do this chapter so here it goes!**

**Chapter2- The talk**

It had been a few days since Naruto had declared he had finally got a girl, Sakura to be exact, and Hinata was in her room pondering on what to do.

"Ok, this is it," she said firmly

"I have to do something!"

"Something to stop Naruto-kun from going out with Sakura!"

The Hyuga heiress was pacing up and down her room when her cousin, Neji, came in.

"Sorry to disturb you but you but your father would like to see you… Lady Hinata."

Neji was now being more respectful to the main branch of the Hyuga Clan, since the Chunine exams. That one boy changed the 'Great Neji Hyuga' he now saw every bird caged or not.

Anyways, "Oh thank you Neji," she gave her cousin a friendly smile, he smirked.

"Neji, why are you smirking like that?"

"Oh nothing, anyway you know how Lord Hisashi is if you keep him waiting."  
Oh Hinata knew very well, the last time she kept him waiting he had shouted at her calling her a disgrace to the Hyuga Clan! (No change there then)

Neji left. So did Hinata.

The gentle eyed girl sophisticatedly knocked on the door.

"Come in," a very manly voice bellowed,

Hinata shuffled in while pressing her shaking fingers together, what just happened to her sophiticality?

"Sit down my teenaged terror way,"

"Father I do not mean to be rude but what would you mind ermm if it's ok telling me maybe if you want why you called me a-a-a t-t-teenage terror way, please" she gently gave a faint smile, she knew she was in for it now. How dare she talk to her father like that! Hinata knew that she had to come up with something good to cover up for her mistake of asking for the answer, something real good like she bumped her head and had a concussion and was delusional. Oh why did you say that Hinata, why oh why oh why, she's a real idiot that's why!

Hinata shamefully looked up to see her fathers face,

"Please don't be mad, please don't be mad." That's what she chanted in her head.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, really sorry, extremely sorry, please excuse my behaviour Father."

"I see it's already started," The head Hyuga stood up and started to look at his daughter with more detail. He sat back down in his chair so Hinata sat down into the guest chair, something weird was going on with the Hyuga Clan, something really weird.

"Hinata, my daughter I've called you here to have 'The Talk'" Hisashi gave a smile while Hinata just stared at him. Did he just say 'The Talk?'

"Ermm, Father, I-I-I I know how babies are made. Kureni-Sensei told me."

"I see, well have you had 'The Other Talk'

'The Other Talk?' What was 'The Other Talk?'

"The hormone talk, the talk about boys, going on dates, that talk."

"Oh, no Father, I have not had that talk," Hinata didn't need that talk though, her hormones had fell in place along time ago and she knew about boys, I mean she fancied Naruto and her team mates were of the male species. Well Kiba was of his own special species, sometimes Hinata didn't understand him, I mean he would be talking about something random then she would say something then the male shinobi would shut up for the next hour. Yup, that Inuzuka was a weird one.

Anyways, Hisashi began to explain about how sometime soon she would start to feel weird and look at boys differently. This talk continued horribly.

"Now Hinata, you must not shame our well respected clan, so I will give you some advice."

Advice, her father was going to give her advice, advice on hormones and boys.

"Do what you must for what you want. That is what I did to get your mother. I broke up her and her boyfriend, then she fell in love with me."

"Father isn't that kinda deceiving,"

"Yes exactly, so if you ever need to split someone up do it without getting caught."

"Well even I know that!" She clapped her hands over her mouth. Oh no! That did not just happen! The male Hyuga let out a laugh.

"Hinata, you are becoming a teenager with attitude. I'll have to get use to my shy daughter being more, well ermm attitudy."

"Oh ok Father,"

"You may leave now!" Hinata got up and walked out. Hisashi was a good dad wasn't he, well that's what he thought anyway.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be strong now. Naruto watch out there's a new competitor on the block and she is soooooo darn hot that you would leave that sluty Sakura any day of the week!" She shouted while punching her fist in the air.

"Hinata, you don't have to shout that to the heavens you know," Hinata gulped did, did, did, did he just hear that.

"Oh N-N-Neji! Did you hear that!"

"Your stuttering, what happened to you being strong and so darn hot that Naruto would dump sluty Sakura any day of the week for you."

"I take it you heard it then," Neji smirked, again!

"Lady Hinata, here is my advice, your the heiress of the Hyuga Clan so don't to anything remotely stupid.!

"Hello, are you calling the stupid!"

"No, just immature in love" Neji sighed,

"You just called me immature in love yet your so cruel love will never touch your cold heart."

The smirk grew, "Well your wrong there my young cosine,"

"Then who do you have feelings for?"

Neji sigh, the one kunoichi who had some aspects of respect for, the third member of Team Gai, the weapon mistress of Konoha, Tenten.

"I'm waiting!" Neji jumped back into reality, wow when did that shy and shaky girl become so demanding?

"As if I would actually tell you," he snarled.

"Chicken!"

"What did you just call me!?!" Neji activated his Byakugan and gave his death stare to her.

"I-I-I am sooooooooooo sorry my lovely, handsome, brilliant, smart and much better than me cosine, I have no idea what came over me!"

"Forget it, your not even worth killing," The Nejster turned off his Keki Genki and started to walk away

"Wait!" Hinata yelled.

He turned back to look at his cosine, "What?"

"Y-y-you never told me who has touched your heart."

He knew he would never hear the end of this because Hinata would tell the Lord Hyuga who would force him to say, so he took a deep breath and muttered "Tenten,"

Neji couldn't help but smile when he said her name, Tenten ;)

"Well then I will be off to carry on my destiny to become Naruto's girlfriend!" She smiled and waved to Neji who was smiling back at her, then ran off.

"Hinata's going to tell him how she feels, maybe I should be strong like her and tell Tenten," He gasped in horror! Did 'The Hyuga prodigy' just say that he wanted to be strong like the weak and feeble excuse of a ninja Hinata!

What was this world coming to?

OOOOOOh 2nd chapter done. This took along time to write and I was stuck for ideas, if you haven't guessed I like NejxTen so I couldn't help but write a lil for them. Oh and if you have any ideas you can post them pleeeeeeeeease! It's harder to write fanfiction than I thought, LoL!

Anyways, soz for the long update.

Cya,


	3. The new randomo chapter

I've always loved you I've always loved you

**By Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it (A.K.A M'n'M)**

**Okay, okay. So I am guessing you guys had all forgotten about my little fic…**

**Honestly so had I, but oh well my internet won't work meaning no msn or fanficing so I might as well update even though I am meant to be writing for another fic. Anyway's, this chapter is strange and is a song... the song will be named at the end. **_**Italics song line, **_**un-italics Hinata P.O.V.**

**Oh yeah, I decided Sasuke is real in this fic ( and they are still 12 because I said so. Also, sakura gave up on Sasuke because he is to hot for her… and she should die.**

**And now for the disclaimer- if I owned Naruto I would of made sakura die in the first episode, also I do not own the song that will be un-masked at the end…**

**Chapter 3- Hinata's P.O.V and love about Naruto.**

I hate it, I really do! Naruto-kun and sakura-Chan. why should she have him? Why not me! After all, I was the first! SHE liked Sasuke-san. I was the only girl in the class who didn't. He was too scary, all quiet and mysterious. I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE NARUTO-KUN! Sakura doesn't, she is just trying to make herself look good by grabbing the first guy she saw. Why can't people see that she's a human prostitute even though she's only 12! I don't like her anymore. I just want Naruto-kun.

I began to cry, tears of deep love rolling down my face. Luckily I'm in my room otherwise Kiba-kun would probably have a fit over me thinking I was dying or something. He's so sweet like that, but I want Naruto. But he has… her.

_Maybe if my heart stops beating,_

_It wont hurt this much, _

_And never will I have to,_

_Answer again to anyone._

I love him. Why can't he see that? If I could of told him before it was to late maybe I wouldn't hate myself as much. I could tell myself even just a little I liked myself, just like that time I stood up to Neji. I can't now. I hate myself, why can't I do anything. Maybe dying on a mission would be the best thing for it…

_Please don't get me wrong,_

_Because,_

_Ill never let this go,_

_But I can't find the words to tell you, _

_I don't wanna be alone,_

_But now I feel like I don't know you,_

It's because I'm not confident. I stutter, N-N-Naruto-kun. Before I can even finish a sentence everyone's asleep. I can't stop it. I'm not confident like everyone else… every other girl… I will never get anyone; I'm always branded weird. Father always said I was the let down of the family and look at Neji, he could kill me if he wanted and I'm suppose to be upper-class. I'm scared. I don't want to be alone. Why can't anyone see the real me?

_One-day you'll get sick of_

_Saying that everything's all right _

_By then I'm sure ill be,_

_Pretending just like I am tonight, _

Maybe one-day you may forget about Sakura and see she is using you. I lie to you saying I support the fact you and her are together. It's NaruxSaku; it should be NaruxHina. I dream of us, you leaving her, we run away from the blood spilt place, have children and live happily ever after. But that could never happen; you have loved her since your eyes met hers. Maybe I should just carry on pretending and living in my own little world; like a fairytale.

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Because,_

_Ill never let this go,_

_But I can't find the words to tell you,_

_I don't wanna be alone,_

_But now I feel like I don't know you,_

_Let this go, let this go,_

I love you. People would get mad though. Father would be furious, a Hyuga member marrying the village fool, forbidden love. Without you I am empty, I can't have anyone else, I NEED you! I won't let this go, my feelings will never fade away haunting me to my grave. But now you have changed. You seem more well in tone with sakura. She keeps you on a leash making sure you don't do something stupid. I love you, I could set you free.

_I'll never let this go,_

_But I can't find the words to tell you,_

_I don't wanna be alone,_

_But now I feel like I don't know you,_

_And ill never let this go_

_But I can't find the words to tell you,_

_That I now feel like I don't know you._

Naruto I love you! I have loved you since the day I met you! Your charming smile, ability to lift my hopes high, you are my rainbow, the sunbeam on a stormy night. I love you! Why can't I say that? Neji thinks I am strong and that I'm going to tell Naruto-kun. I am a liar, a stupid pupil-less liar. I want to be with you. I can't tell you. I will never stop loving. My beat only beats for you. This heart beats, it only beats for only you. My heart is yours. One day you will never be the same. I must do something before it's to late. Naruto-kun, I promise I will save you. Save you from that monster girlfriend.

I looked at my clock, 12pm, well I have stopped crying… for now at least. Maybe I should sleep and concentrate on tomorrow. Kureni-Sensei says we are to have a VERY important mission. Great, just great. I close my eyes and fumble around getting comfy in bed. One day you'll se. One day I WILL be confidant, strong and a great kunoichi.

Woo! I have just realised that I wrote the most trivial and pointless chapter ever… It was suppose to be called 'Hinata's extra special list on how to get Naruto' yeah, yeah. That may be next chapter… Maybe. I was busy watching Italy v France Euro cup while listening o random rock music… He he he, Italy won. YAY ITALY! On the contrary, I am English and live in English but am supporting Italy. Enrique is Italian :D I love him… - Enrique from beyblades –

Anyway, that chapter was rubbish… I don't like it… Then again, I don't like much of my work…

And now! Important information to know:

Song 'Never Let This Go' by the one and only PARAMORE! Wooo!

I think I made Hinata repeat herself too much, please excuse that.

At the end she was like ' I can't tell you.' And then ' I will save you' I swear that's confusing change of views…

Please don't hate me because I am part if a 'WE HATE SAKURA HARUNO FANCLUB!' I just reaaaaally hate her for reasons you will never know… unless you want to ask me.

Please check out this crossover fic! Me and my friends Lizzy, Jess and Hannah are making a fic that you MUST check out… Please. It's called Realities Colliding and is placed in category misc. and filed under

TV xovers. I would give you the Ural except the fact the Internet won't

work ¬¬ Grr. Any who, it's by ChemicalAngelx, or something like that.

It's Doctor Who (yeah I HATE doctor who, it scares me, but Lizzy loves it

and the plot wouldn't work without it), meets Vampire Knight, meets

Deathnote, meets Beyblade with Naruto thrown in there. It is awesome so

If you have time please check it out.

Flames are welcome.

I love anyone who reviews

Please don't comment on OOCness because I know I know, I AM WORKING ON IT!

Stuff is good and with that I am off.

As they say in Italy

'Ciao'

Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it

Or

M'n'M


End file.
